1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field merchandising display systems, and more particularly, relates to a merchandising support system mountable on a display panel having a cantilevered accessory arm used to display articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of display systems are used to support merchandise on a display panel or wall at locations such as retail stores. Typically, the display system includes some type of accessory arm such as a peg or bracket that is drilled into the wall or attached in a groove or other opening in the display panel. These display systems are not very functional in that it can be difficult to secure the accessory arm to the display panel, causing the accessory arm to fall out or rotate under the weight of the item being displayed. Alternately, some display systems are too difficult to remove, requiring the use of tools if the display layout is to be changed. Additionally, it is often impossible to use conventional display systems for displaying different products. For example, at times it may be desirable to replace a peg accessory arm with a small shelf or other the type of display.
There has been a tendency to standardize the display systems so that a given bracket may be utilized with multiple types of displays. It would be desirable to have an improved system that can be readily configurable to display different products.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the views of the drawings.